


I'm to Sober For This

by Sarcastic_bubble



Series: Obi-wan x Jedi!Reader [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: You get in trouble with the Council and that turns into a fight with Obi-wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Obi-wan x Jedi!Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “Don’t you ever do that again.” and “I’m too sober for this.” “You don’t even drink.” “Maybe I should start.” 
> 
> Tumblr: @sarcastic-bubble

You stormed out of the council chamber; Obi-wan right on your heels. He caught your arm and pulled you around to face him. “What were you thinking? That was incredibly inappropriate behaviour. Don’t you ever do that again!” 

You ignored him. Pulling your arm free you continued down the hallway; not even sparing him a backwards glance. You just wanted to get back your quarters and scream into a pillow to properly vent your frustrations. Why was it that every time the council wanted to speak to you lately was to reprimand you. You couldn’t seem to do anything right for them and it was starting to drive you crazy. Then you had gotten mad and the lecture had turned to how you were about that and it had just made you even angrier. 

Upon arriving at your quarters you punched in the code for the door; messing up more than once in your hurry and anger. You slipped into your room and heard someone follow you in before the door could close. You whipped around; lightsaber in hand. You had full intentions of throwing it at whoever had the gall to bother you right now. 

Your hand was caught just as it raised to throw the lightsaber hilt; your eye’s met Obi-wan’s. He seemed calm but under that, you could see the anger he was trying to hold back as well. “Were you really going to throw that at me?” 

You tore your hand from his grasp and clipped the lightsaber back on your belt. “Yes, yes I was and I still might if you don’t leave me the hell alone. I already told you to go away once,” you hissed stepping away from him. 

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door; his composure slowly slipping. “I’m not going anywhere until you explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to yell at the council like that.” The edge wasn’t just in his eyes anymore; it was beginning to creep into his voice as well. 

“I didn’t think it was a good idea, but I’m tired of their constant criticism. I’m tired of their nonsensical orders. Do you know how many battles I’ve been able to win because I decided to do things how I saw fit; how many clones I’ve managed to keep alive that would have died otherwise?” Your voice was starting to rise in volume. Part of you reminded you that as a Jedi you were above an emotion as basic as anger but another part, the more prominent part, wanted to embrace it for just a moment. 

“You have exhibited a disregard for orders far more times than I would like to count over the last three months. They have every right to criticize your actions.” He was moving close to you; his arms still crossed and a fire burning behind his eyes. “And let us not forget the numerous war crimes the Senate has decided to put you on trial for.” 

He was standing right in front of you now; looking down at your shorter body. “The council was content to strip you of your command and convince the Senate to drop the charges on the grounds that you wouldn’t be directly involved with the war anymore. But because of your childish tantrum, they are considering your outright dismissal from the order. Is that what you want?” 

Anything you had been planning you say fled your mind and you froze. The anger changed quickly to an unpleasant mix of dread and guilt. “Dismissal from the order…” the words caught in your throat as you spoke; your eyes fled the intense gaze they had been locked into to stare at your feet in disbelief. 

“The council was willing to vouch for you because of your abilities but there were those who were hesitant and now you’ve made up their mind.” Obi-wan’s posture visibly softened and his voice lost most of its angry edge. 

You leaned back against the table behind you. Your hands gripped the edge to support yourself as you felt the world grow distant around you. So many different emotions flooded your thoughts as you tried to process the situation you had gotten yourself into. “They’re going to dismiss me from the order. I’m going to lose everything I’ve ever known,” your voice trailed off and became choked as you tried to fight back the tears that threatened to come. 

His arms uncrossed and a hand came to rest on top of one of yours. The touch, even though it was small, was soothing. It anchored you to reality while your mind delved into what may be your fate. “Nothing is for certain yet. The council is split evenly on the matter.” His voice was quiet and conveyed more than a little concern. 

Your gaze lifted from the ground for just a moment but upon meeting Obi-wan’s shot back down. “Where do you stand on the matter?” The question was hardly louder than a whisper and the words were breathy as you tried, and failed, to recenter your mind. 

His hand slowly travelled up your arm and stopped when it reached your face. His fingers ghosted over your cheek; wiping away the tears that had escaped. “I stand by you, you should know that. But there’s very little I can do when you fight the council and give them more reason to believe the Senate’s accusations.” 

“What am I supposed to do then? Sit quietly and watch my world fall apart?” 

His fingers delicately gripped your chin and tilted your face up to his. “ Sit quietly? Yes. But your world will not fall apart. I will fight for you and so will others. I just need you to trust me.” 

There was only silence as you thought over his words. You did trust him; how could you not? But you couldn’t help but be afraid. Your original plan of screaming into a pillow still seemed like a brilliant idea. So did hiding in the shower and crying. The thought of crawling into bed and sleeping until this was over crossed your mind. The more you calmed your mind the more peace you felt. Yet with the peace came the urge to escape the situation you were in, or at the very least ignore it. 

“I’m to sober for this,” you mumbled under your breath. 

“You don’t even drink,” replied Obi-wan; a hint of a smile on his lips. 

“Maybe I should start.” 

He shook his head as a quiet laugh escaped his lips, “I doubt that will solve anything dear.” His arms circled around you and pulled you to his chest. “Everything will be okay.” His lips pressed against your forehead in an attempt to reassure you. 

“How can you be so sure?” You stepped back just enough to be able to look up at him.

“Because I will not rest until it is.” He pulled you flush against his chest once again; one hand running up and down your back. You couldn’t help but relax into his touch. Your fears soothed for the time being.


	2. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is all angst and I hate myself for it. We'll get that part 3 happy ending eventually! But for now, please enjoy the angst.

_In the darkness, you fled from the only life you had ever known. You fled from the council you were meant to face in the morning, and when the one person who could have helped you begged you to stay, you fled from him too. Through all the fear that clouded your mind, there was only one thing you could understand, the need to run._

—-

The warm glow of morning sunlight danced across your face waking you from your restless sleep. A yawn escaped your lips. You took your time getting out of bed, hoping that whoever needed your attention would leave before you made it to the door. It was your day off and you’d be damned if anyone was going to ruin it for you. Upon opening the door you were quite pleased to find the other side devoid of life, outside of the numerous local plants that filled the small plot of land you got to call your own. It had been a mess when you arrived. The small cottage you were now living in had been nothing but two vine-covered walls, the rest of it had fallen down years before. You frequently thanked any god that would listen for your ability to use the force. Without it, rebuilding would have been impossible alone. A growl came from your stomach pulling you back to the present. You had been planning on returning to bed but thoughts of food crept into your mind. You padded over to the kitchen humming a happy tune to yourself. You methodically opened every cabinet looking for something that looked appetizing but unless you planned to eat whole caf beans you would have to look elsewhere. You pursed your lips and mumbled to yourself as you weighed your options. There was always a chance something in your small garden was ready, but that was unlikely. The pests had forced you to tear everything up and replant only two months ago and even then your garden hadn’t been very fruitful. You could always go into town. It was only a ten or so minute ride on your speeder bike and a guarantee of delicious food. Another growl of your empty stomach settled the matter for you. You dressed quickly, your outfit practical but most importantly comfortable. You slung your dark leather bag over your shoulder. You rifled through the bag making sure you had enough credits with you. Almost ready to leave you reached for the lightsaber resting on your nightstand. You sighed as your fingers closed around the cool metal of the hilt. This was the only remnant of the life you had run from and you never left home without it. You placed it carefully into your bag and stepped out the door. 

—-

You were greeted with friendly smiles and waves as you sped through town. Your destination was easily found. You parked your speeder bike in one of the many open spots surround the large building. This place served as a village center of sorts and served many functions but all you cared about was the common room that could be found once you entered the front doors. The smell of cooking food wafted through the open doors and drew you in. 

A pale orange Twi’lek stood behind the bar. She had just finished brewing a new pot of caf when she noticed you walk in. “(Y/N)!” She shouted. “Get over before the caf gets cold!”

“Good morning, Koyi,” you replied with a grin as you slid onto one of the free bar stools. You had become friends with the Twi’lek since coming here, her friendly smile and easy-going manner was enough to convince even the grumpiest of hermits that maybe a few friends were okay. 

Before you could ask for it Koyi was placing a steaming mug down in front of you. “You know,” she started, “I hadn’t expected to see you today. When Kendrig came in earlier he had said you took quite the beating from some bandits yesterday.” 

“And let me guess, he made it sound like he did all the work?” you asked with a laugh. You took a sip of the hot drink in front of you. Kendrig had been another friend you had made upon your arrival. Before you, he was one of the few that was any good with a blaster so the protection of the village fell to him. Now you worked together to keep everyone safe from the small group of bandits that insisted on making everyone’s’ lives more difficult. 

A plate full of steaming eggs and meat was set down on the counter in front of you. “He said he had to save your ass more than once,” stated Koyi with a laugh before placing a fork and knife next to your plate. 

You turned your attention to the meal and eat happily. It was delicious as always and despite all your practicing still much better than anything you could cook. As you ate you listened to the conversation around you. The common room was always a busy place and today was no exception. Various conversations filled the room and you mentally picked through them until you found one that interested you. You knew eavesdropping was a bad habit. That had been made very clear to you in your padawan days but bad habits are always the hardest to kick. 

“You’re looking for a Jedi?” you heard one voice ask, it sounded confused. You weren’t sure who it belonged to but it sounded like one of the many old men who spent their days in this room laughing and drinking. 

“Yes,” replied another man. That voice, it was so familiar and warm. You dropped your fork and it clattered against your plate. That voice! It couldn’t be, but it had to be. Just hearing that voice brought up so many memories you had actively suppressed since running away. 

“And why? I’m not about to sell out one of our own to a stranger,” the old man grunted. You gripped the edge of the bar so tightly your knuckles turned white.

“Well,” started the stranger, though he was hardly a stranger to you, “You could say I’m an old friend of hers. I’ve missed her for a long time now and just wish to talk. 

You had to leave, you needed to get out of here and find somewhere to hide. If he found you then you would have to stop running. You would have to face the fear that was buried so deep inside you. You would have to acknowledge the life you left and everything you left behind and you refused to do that. “Koyi, how much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, as usual,” replied the Twi’lek looking up from the mug she was washing, “everything okay? You look worried.” 

You brushed off her concern, ”I’m fine.” You stood and grabbed your bag from its place on the floor. You turned quickly on the balls of your feet expecting to see the door and the escape it offered. Instead, an all too familiar figure now stood in front of you. His face was partially obscured by a dark brown hood but that didn’t matter. There was only one man this could be. “Obi,” you quietly gasped. 

Large hands grasped the sides of the hood and pulled it down to rest on his broad shoulders. There were so many emotions flooding your mind at the sight of his face. The first was love. After all this time you still loved him, you had never doubt that. Another was confusion, why was he here? The most prominent, however, was fear. You wanted to run. 

“(Y/N), I’ve missed you.” His voice was quiet as he spoke and the way he looked at you spoke of the many nights he had spent longing for this reunion with you. 

You avoided his gaze, looking everywhere but him. “Why are you here?” The question came out colder than you had meant. All it took was a glance to see the hurt in Obi-wan’s eyes.

“I’ve come to see if you want to go home.” 

“This is my home now,” you stated harshly as you shoved past him. You couldn’t be here anymore. The last thing you wanted to do was hurt this man but you had come here to avoid your past, you had come here to run from all the things that scared you, and while facing him that was impossible. You heard footsteps trailing behind you as you left the building. You purposely walked past your speeder bike and only stopped when you reached a rather secluded part of town. If he was going to insist on talking to you at least you had some privacy this way. “You know I can’t go back, Obi. There’s nothing left for me there. This is my home now,” you said, your eyes watching the horizon in front of you. 

From behind Obi-wan gently rested a hand on your shoulder. “You may not be able to return to the order, but you can return to Coruscant.” 

You turned slowly until you faced him. “No, I can’t.” 

His expression was pleading as he spoke, there was the same desperation in his voice that you had heard the night you ran. “Yes, you can. I’m not leaving without you.” 

“I don’t think you understand. I’m a fugitive, if I return I will be tried for every damn crime the senate thinks I’ve committed.” Your voice was filling with its own desperation. You had to make him understand. If you ever went back the fear would overwhelm you and you would just end up running again. “And if you think you can protect me from the senate, you’re wrong.”

Obi-wan’s hands firmly grasped yours. You had forgotten how much you missed the feeling of his touch. If only things had been different. If only you had been a better Jedi. If only you were brave enough to face the fears you ran from. If only so many things had gone differently. “Are you happy here?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“Then I suppose this is goodby?” 

“I suppose it is.” Tears were forming at the edges of your vision and it everything you had to keep them from falling.“Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I need a drink.” 

His familiar chuckle made your chest hurt. You wanted to be with him, you wanted to follow him home and love him again, but your fear of what might await you down that path was much greater. “You’ve taken up drinking then?” His rough thumb brushed against your cheek, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape. 

“Sometimes,” you shrugged, “It turns out I really was too sober for all of this.” You gestured around at nothing in particular to make your point. “Please don’t tell anyone where you found me.”

“No one will hear about this place,” promised the Jedi Master. 

“Goodbye, Obi.” 

“Goodbye.” With that, the man’s back was to you and he was walking away. You wished you had the strength to tell him to stop, to go with him, but you couldn’t and you didn’t know if you would ever be able to. The tears rolled silently down your cheeks as you watched him leave and deep down you hoped this wouldn’t be the last time you saw him.


End file.
